RATED MA- HARRY POTTER- FORBIDDING LOVE
by Mepphy
Summary: New and fun story. Hg/dm Enjoy.


DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. DO. NOT. OWN. There he was. Walking like he usually does. That git Malfoy. Hermione's 21st birthday was today, and she wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin in.

"Mudblood, I have to give you the new schedule that professor McGongall told me to give you," Malfoy said as he passed Hermione. " can you stop calling me that? And when will you give it to me? You know, I haven't got ton all day just because you're head boy" Hermione said in a sharp tone. "Well maybe I don't have time for the head girl." Malfoy said while searching his pockets for the piece of parchment. His gray eyes stared back at her," I seemed to have misplaced it," he said suspiciously fixing his gaze on Hermione's brown eyes. " Well, can you got and get it real quick before my tranfiguration class starts?" Hermione squeaked as she saw that she saw that she only had a minute to get to her class. " Looks like your out of time, so come by the head boy room and pick it up at 8," He swiftly said like he prepared to say that forever.

"It's my birthday, and nothing bad will happen when I pick up that letter," Hermione said to herself shakily. " Malfoy has magnecifent eyes, and his face was pretty...Bloody hell Hermione, what are you thinking?!" Her conscious edged in. The rest of her thoughts where interuppted by the bell, but she got to her feet and headed off to the head boy's, Malfoy, room.

Hermione knocks, but there was no answer. She wanted to get back to Harry and Ron for her birthday celebration, and it was terribly getting late. Hermione opened the door, and to no surprise, no one was in the room. The room was very stuffy, and she chastised her self for being disappointed that Malfoy wasn't here. It wasn't just because he might have the new schedule for Hermione, but it was because she missed him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him again, and she started to think about the horrible things he had said to her. The only thing was, it wasn't working. She discarded the thought, and started looking for the parchment. She then heard the door crack open to reveal Malfoy. " You've come a bit early," he said in a nervous voice. " Do you have the parchment for my new schedule?" Hermione snapped. " Yes, and I heard it was your birthday today," Malfoy said with a handsome smirk. " Yes it is, and I would like to get back to my friends," Hermione said in a hostile tone. She didn't know why she was like this to him, but something about him made her act this way even though, Hermione wanted more of him. Malfoy slipped it from his pocket and gently handed it to Hermione. This was he last chance to say something to Malfoy before she walked off to see her friends. She didn't seem to summon the courage so she left, but before she could scoot out of his room Malfoy had a soft grip on her arm. " I'm sorry Hermione," Malfoy whispered. It was the first time she'd heard Malfoy say her real name. " I love you Hermione," he staggered. "I... I think I love you too," she whispered back to Malfoy. Hermione closed the door. "It's stuffy in here, and I don't want my guest to feel uncombferbel," he smirked at Hermione. Malfoy started reaching to her blouse she had worn and started slipping it off her. Her brown hair was so lush, and Hermione knew what was going on. Hermione started taking off Malfoy's shirt to reveal his slender belly with strong muscles. They repeated taking each other's clothes off until they were standing naked. They both giggled and leapt into bed with each other. Hermione brought her lips to Malfoy's, but it didn't stop. After the warm kiss Hermione laid back down on her back, and Malfoy jumped on her sliding it in and rocking steadily." Harder Malfoy!" Hermione moaned. They where going at a fast pace now, swaying bad and forth over and over. "It's coming, get ready!" Malfoy yelled in a delighted moan. They both got up to their knees on the bed and he started squirting cum all over Hermione. She swallowed as much as she could and started sucking it just right so she could hear Malfoy's moans. They started rocking back and forth over again, and their hearts accelerating. The bed was so messy due to the cum, but they didn't seem to mind. They where even covered in it. " yes Granger!" Malfoy yelped as he started going up her chest whole licking it. Hermione squeezed Malfoy against her as hard as she could, flagging out her large breasts. "Happy birth day," Malfoy whispered in Hermione's ear softly.


End file.
